Making a Choice
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: RumBelle one shot inspired by the second sneak peek for "Broken Heart". Rumple faces temptation and Belle frets. It all leads to quiet moments and confidences shared, and maybe a decision about their future. Since this is based on a sneak peek, spoilers abound.


_Once Upon a Time_ is the property of Adam, Eddy, and ABC. This is just a little speculation.

 **Making a Choice**

'Do it,' he hisses.

He's lying on the deck of the ship, staring along the blade Rumplestiltskin has pointed at him into Rumplestiltskin's eyes. Why doesn't he move? He has magic: why doesn't he stop him? There's something not right about this.

'Do it, Crocodile,' he hisses. 'Be a man and do it. Don't be a coward all your life.'

Rumplestiltskin tightens his grip on the hilt of Excalibur. He's not going to be belittled any more, not by this pirate or anyone else. All he has to do is plunge the sword into his heart, and yet he knows there's something wrong here.

'What are you waiting for?' Hook demands. 'You've gone soft. The old you wouldn't hesitate.'

'I'm not that man any more,' Rumplestiltskin returns, and he's trying to convince himself as much as Hook, because he feels the power in his hands and he _misses_ it. If he were the Dark One again, he could snap his fingers and turn the pirate into a snail. Then he could crush him under his shoe and be done with him forever. He could take that power again, feel it coursing through his veins again.

 _That's what it wants_ , his heart tells him.

'No, you're nothing,' Hook spits disdainfully. 'You were a villainous, murdering bastard before, but at least you were something. Now, you're just pathetic, the way you were so long ago, the first time we spoke on this ship. You're nothing but a powerless, pathetic coward. You're _nothing_.'

'I'm not nothing!' Rumplestiltskin shouts, shaking with anger and fear. Part of him's still wondering why Hook doesn't move, why he's not using the vast resources of magic he could call instantly to his fingertips. Gods, he misses being able to do that…

 _It wants you to take it_ , his heart says, warning him.

'Bet Belle would rather have a powerful man to protect her than a pathetic weakling,' Hook goads, and Rumplestiltskin sees red.

He raises the sword, ready to plunge it into Hook's chest and silence him once and for all.

0

Belle can't stop shaking. She looks over at the rose anxiously, and sobs at the petal floating in mid air. She screamed when she saw it fall, knowing it meant Rumple was hurt, and all she wants to do now is run to his side, despite what she promised him.

She begged him not to go, begged him not to fight Hook.

'You don't have to do this,' she insisted, gripping his arms tight.

'I do: I must,' he said quietly.

'Why?' she demanded.

'Because if I don't, Belle, he'll come after you. I will not allow that.'

'I can take care of myself, Rumple,' she said, almost angry with him.

'Belle, he's the Dark One, a Dark One who already had darkness in him, unlike Emma. What you've suffered because of her will be a drop in the ocean of suffering compared to what he'll do to you if I don't go and face him.'

'Then I'm coming with you,' she insisted stubbornly.

' _Please_ , Belle,' he begged, 'please do as I ask this one time and stay here. If you come with me, he'll do to you what I did to Milah: he'll rip out your heart and crush it in front of me. I've already lost Bae: I don't wanna lose you too. Please, please, _please_ , Belle, if you love me, stay here, stay here and give me something to come back to.'

'But you could _die_ ,' she protested, sobbing now. 'If you walk out that door, I might never see you again! Rumple, I can't bear another separation: he might as well crush my heart if I lost you again!'

He pulled her to him, hands cupping her face, his forehead touching hers.

'You're the strongest person I have ever met, Belle,' he told her urgently: 'you make _me_ stronger, and I need that now. I need to know you're safe. Give me something to fight for, to come back for. Please, my darling Belle, wait for me: stay here.'

Her chin trembled with the effort to control her emotion. He had told her only yesterday that he had clung to life because of her, because she had stood by him, and now he called her his strength again. She'd never been that to anyone before him: no one had ever loved her like this, respected her like this. He wanted to come back to her, wanted to fight for her, and she had to support him. She hated to let him go, hated to see him leave her behind, but he needed something to fight for. She wanted to tell him that they could fight for each other, but he needed her just to go along with him this time, and sometimes loving someone meant giving them what they needed, even if you didn't agree.

'Please, Belle,' he said again.

She nodded, trembling as she gave in to him.

'I don't want to,' she told him, crying: 'I want to be with you no matter what, but I'll do what you ask. I will wait here for you, only come back to me. Please, Rumple, please, please!'

She was clinging to him, nails almost digging into his shoulders, and he pulled her tight to him, holding her, burying his face in her hair.

'I promise you, Belle,' he whispered, 'I will do all that's right that's in my power to come back to you.'

She nodded, sobbing, and then he pulled away. He walked to the door and looked back once. She stood quietly, trying to send him a reassuring smile. He nodded, smiled, and then was gone.

And now, she waits, shaking, pacing, and crying.

It seems like he's been gone an age, and the ticking of all the clocks in the shop is too loud. Her ragged breathing is too loud. Her _fear_ is too loud. Why did she promise him she would wait here? What a stupid thing to do when he needs her, when he could be calling for her right now!

This is ridiculous. She's not going to stay here and do nothing: she's no good at that. She takes a determined step towards the door, but suddenly it opens slowly, and Rumplestiltskin is there.

She cries out and runs to him.

He musters a smile before he slumps against the counter and slides to the floor.

She's there with him, kneeling, talking and crying, her hands patting him.

'I knew you were hurt!' she cries, finding the gash on his arm, and he comes out of the fog of tiredness to shake his head at her.

'His hook,' he tells her: 'not the sword. I'll be alright.'

She doesn't know why it makes a difference that the gash was caused by the hook rather than Excalibur, but it must make some difference if he's rushed to reassure her.

'Oh, Rumple,' she sniffles, 'thank gods you're alright.'

He smiles at her lovingly.

'Come on, I'm going to get you cleaned up, and you're going to rest.'

'I need you to do something first, Belle,' he tells her.

'What?' she asks, leaning closer.

'Take these and put them in the safe.'

She hadn't noticed Excalibur lying on the floor at his side until now, only the blade has been broken again. Then Rumple produces the tip, the part that formed the dagger, from his inside pocket.

'You broke it,' she breathes.

'I had to, to keep him away from you. He's not at all happy with me.' He tilts his head towards the back wall. 'Put them in the safe, Belle,' he requests.

'Alright,' she murmurs, taking the powerful pieces of metal into her hands gingerly. She never liked holding the dagger: she told him once it was too much power, and it's worse, somehow, with the broken sword in her hands as well. There's a different name on each part of the blade, two souls can be controlled by the pieces of metal in her hands, and that's all the more reason to get them out of her hands as fast as possible.

She hurries to open the safe and deposits the dagger and sword safely inside, locking the safe quickly and stepping away.

She rushes back to Rumple, who nods.

'What if he comes for them?' she asks quietly.

He shakes his head. 'Won't. Can't. I commanded him not to. It was the only way I could keep him away, keep you safe.'

'Don't talk any more right now,' she says gently. He's exhausted, barely coherent. 'Come on: I want to look at your arm, and you're going to rest.'

He doesn't argue, is too tired to argue. He lets her help him up and goes with her into the back room.

She helps him sit on the cot and finds the first aid kit. She helps him out of his jacket, vest, tie, and shirt, careful not to hurt his arm. She examines the wound and realises it looks worse than it is.

'This might sting a little,' she warns, pressing the rag soaked in disinfectant to the cut. He winces, but submits bravely. ''I'm sorry,' she says.

'I know,' he replies, watching her sleepily. She's so beautiful. He's never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life, and he's going to spend the rest of it with her.

Belle bandages his arm and finds him a clean shirt to wear among the rack of clothes. There's a clean suit to go with it, but he can change fully later, once he's rested.

'I want you to rest,' she says, once he's changed into the clean shirt.

He nods, allowing her to help him lie down. He is tired, but he realises that what he's mostly feeling is relief. He passed a test today, perhaps the greatest test he'll ever face. He wants to tell her, but his eyes are drifting closed and sleep claims him.

0

It's nearly three when she sees him stirring.

'Belle,' he breathes, waking to the sight of her face.

'Rumple,' she whispers, stroking his cheek. 'Did you sleep well, sweetheart?'

He smiles at the endearment. 'I did: thank you.'

'Good,' she says, and smiles. 'Thank gods you're alright, Rumple,' she breathes, her eyes filling with tears. 'You were gone half an hour, but it felt like an eternity. I never, ever want to go through that again. I almost lost you again!'

She knows she's panicking, but she can't seem to stop. She could have lost him three times in the last twenty-four hours, and she can't breathe as the terror catches up with her.

Rumplestiltskin sits up quickly as she starts to hyperventilate. He catches her by the shoulders gently.

'Belle, Belle: breathe, sweetheart. Come on, darling, deep breaths. Look at me. I'm here, we're safe, and everything's going to be alright. Come on, Belle: breathe. That's it,' he says, seeing her start to take his instructions and begin to calm down. 'Good, Belle: that's it.'

He smiles at her and she throws her arms around him, sobbing.

'It's alright: everything's alright now, Belle,' he whispers.

'I was so afraid,' she confesses, her voice so small and broken that all he wants is to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world.

He pulls her close and she climbs onto the cot with him.

'I know, Belle, but we've dealt with Merida, and Hook can't hurt us any more,' he tells her, cuddling her.

He's surprised when she shakes her head.

'No, I meant since-since I made you leave,' she tells him. 'I was so lost and frightened, Rumple. The moment you were gone, I felt bereft. I was so alone and so scared, and nothing-nothing could make the feeling go away. I would reach for you in the night and-and you weren't there, and I m-missed you so much. And then yesterday, you came to me and opened up to me, and I felt whole again, like everything could be alright again. Nothing was right without you, Rumple, nothing. I tried to pretend I was ok, and I fooled everyone but myself, because I always knew that all I wanted was you.'

She pulls back to look at him, catching her breath through the tears trickling down her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry I hurt you with the dagger, with forcing you across the town line, and for not talking to you about Anna, and I'm sorry about Will. I was trying to move on, trying to be strong.' She rolls her eyes at herself. 'It didn't mean anything and I should never have gotten involved with him. The night you returned my heart, I knew I never wanted anyone but you to protect it. I'm so, so sorry, Rumple.'

He cups her cheek, hating to see her cry.

'Oh, Belle, you don't have to apologise for anything. After what I did, you were perfectly within your rights to move on, to forget me. I'd caused you nothing but pain when you should have been at your happiest. I married you on a lie: I should never have deceived you or manipulated you. Darkness or not, I betrayed your trust, hurt you when I should've been making you happy, and that is something I will spend every day of my life working to atone for, Belle. Sweetheart, please, please don't blame yourself for anything that happened between us: none of it was your fault.'

'I should've talked to you, Rumple,' she says. 'I knew things weren't right, but I let it go because I just wanted to be happy. And using the dagger _is_ my fault. I shouldn't have done that, and I will never forgive myself for that.'

He shakes his head. 'You asked me to take it back, told me it was too much power, and I, because I was scared and selfish, and wanted to have it both ways, wouldn't listen to you.'

'But it's not all your fault, Rumple,' she insists: 'we both made mistakes. We hurt each other, but after nearly losing you so many times, I know I don't want to lose you ever again. I only want to be with you, Rumple, whatever happens. Could we start again?'

'Belle, I want nothing more,' he says, caressing her cheek gently.

She smiles and looks tearfully at him. All she can see is love in his eyes, and his expression is so serene, so calm. She's never seen him quite like that before.

'Rumple, how did you get the sword from Hook?' she asks. 'What happened on the ship? Something's changed you.'

'Yes,' he agrees, once again reminded of how perceptive she is. 'I was going to tell you earlier, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough.'

'And you'll tell me now?'

'I'll tell you everything, Belle: I have no secrets from you, not any more.'

She smiles and nods, believing him, and she waits for him to speak.

'I got the sword and managed to knock Hook over. I was standing over him, pointing the sword at him, and he said "do it".'

Belle gasps. 'He… _wanted_ you to kill him?'

'Took me a while to figure that out, but yes: he wanted me to kill him. His revenge was not killing me, Belle, or, rather, I should say that Hook's revenge was to kill me, but it wasn't his revenge he was acting out today.'

'Then whose?'

'The Darkness'. It can think for itself, and it pushes its host towards dark deeds. It must've been delighted when it found itself tethered to Hook because it could use his anger towards me to get revenge on me. It could make him believe he was enacting his revenge, when really it was its own.'

'But what was its revenge?'

'I'm the only one who escaped it, Belle. Thanks to you, my heart was saved, cleaned of the Darkness. That happened just at the point where the Darkness had finally almost consumed me. That's what it's wanted ever since it came into being, to corrupt its human host, wear their face forever, and have no humanity holding it back. When I got free and it found itself tethered to Emma, the Saviour, and she didn't kill to acquire it, it was forced to start all over again in its aim to destroy her humanity, and the fact that she didn't kill me and she's the Saviour made its task much harder.

'So, you can see how the Darkness would not be happy that I got away when it was so close to taking me over. It used Hook's desire for revenge against me to enact its own. I should have realised when Hook challenged me to take the sword, but I didn't. I was standing over him and he was taunting me, and…'

He's afraid to go on. He has to tell her he was tempted to take the power back, but he's ashamed of it. He promised her he'd be the man she deserved, and that man does not almost succumb to temptation at the first hurdle. He should have been stronger than that.

Belle already has an inkling of what he's about to say, because he had the sword, and could have killed Hook, but he's obviously not the Dark One again, which means he didn't kill him, which means he's stronger than he ever knew.

'Hey,' she breathes, putting her hand to his cheek, coaxing him to look at her. 'There's nothing you can't tell me, Rumple.'

He looks into her eyes and finds only acceptance. Whatever he tells her, she'll understand, because she loves him.

'I was tempted to take it all back,' he admits.

She nods. 'But you resisted,' she says, and smiles.

'Yes. I'm sorry, Belle, I—'

'Why are you apologising to me?' she asks, confused.

'Because I promised to change, and I almost gave in to the first temptation.'

'But you didn't,' she reminds him, smiling brightly. 'Rumple, don't you see how strong you are? You've been without magic a couple of days: it's bound to be difficult, and when someone puts temptation in your way, you're bound to waver in your resolve. You stayed strong, though, Rumple. Don't you see? This means you _have_ changed. You realised you don't need power. This is such a big step! I'm so proud of you, but, more than that, I'm happy for you.'

'Why's that?'

'Because you're starting to see that the man behind the beast, the man I have always loved, is just fine as he is, that he doesn't need power to be worth something. You are the most incredible man I have ever met, Rumple, and you never needed the power for me to realise that.'

He touches his forehead to hers, awed and amazed at the generosity of her love, faith, and forgiveness. She's truly a remarkable woman.

'It was you, Belle,' he tells her, catching her hands and holding them tight.

'What was me?' she asks, smiling at him.

'When he was taunting me, pushing me to kill him, I was going to. I had the sword ready, poised over his heart. I was going to plunge it in, and then you filled my head.' He squeezes her hands almost convulsively.

'That night at the town line, you said some things that I will never forget.'

'I'm sorry,' she says, lips trembling as her eyes fill with tears.

'No, no, darling,' he says urgently. 'Sweetheart, listen to me.'

Belle catches her breath at the way he leans in, eyes locked onto hers. He's so earnest, so open, and there's no anger about that night, none at all. He's never, ever held it against her. What an amazing capacity for forgiveness he has, and had even with that corrupting Darkness in him.

'I'm listening,' she breathes.

'You told me you just wanted me and that you wanted to be chosen,' he says, 'and when I was on that ship, that sword in my hand, I realised that this was my test. I could kill him and get the power back, enough to protect myself and you, but have the Darkness back too, or I could choose you over the power and finally accept that I'm enough as I am, and that you love me just for me.'

'I do,' she says, laughing as more tears fall, happy ones this time.

He nods. 'I realised that if I took the Darkness back, I would ruin everything. I'd be breaking my promise to you and we could never have a future. I wanted the power, Belle: part of me will always want the power, but I will always want you more, so I chose you.'

Belle is stroking his cheek, smiling at him, and he smiles back.

'You chose me,' she says softly, tearfully: 'it's all I've ever wanted.'

'I finally realised what's important,' he says, sighing in contentment. 'I don't need the power: I have your love.'

'Always,' she vows: 'always.'

'As you always have mine,' he whispers.

She nods, looking up at him. Her eyes move down to his lips and back to his eyes.

Rumplestiltskin raises a hand to her cheek and traces his thumb over her full lower lip. It's been ages since he kissed her, and he longs to now.

Belle's breathing is already laboured as she leans in. She's so excited, so happy, and she touches her lips to his with a faith in their love and a hope for their future together that she's not sure she's ever felt before.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes follow her lips, and he knows he's never felt so sure of being loved before. He kisses her gently.

Belle pulls back after a few seconds, eyes widening. His widen too as he sees the shiver of magic wash over her. What has he done?

'Belle?' he asks urgently, scared.

'The curse is broken: I have my memories from Camelot back,' she tells him. She stares at him. 'Our kiss… True Love's Kiss can break any curse. Rumple… I've been so stupid. Oh, Rumple.' And now she's crying again. She must look a mess.

'Never stupid, Belle,' he tells her, shaking his head.

'Power was never the thing you loved most,' she says: 'that gauntlet must not have worked right.'

'It did, Belle,' he tells her.

'But it led me to the dagger!'

'Because the dagger — or, more accurately, what it represents: the Darkness and being controlled — was my weakness. For most people, what they love most is their weakness, but you make me stronger, Belle: you could never be a weakness.''

'I was so foolish,' she says, voice small.

'You made a mistake: I've made many.'

'But my mistake hurt you!' she protests.

He takes her hand gently. 'It made me realise I needed to deal with the Darkness differently. Instead of going after more power, I realised I needed to get rid of it once and for all. You did the right thing, sweetheart,' he tells her insistently.

She smiles, knowing he believes that, but then she remembers something he said earlier.

'You said the Darkness has a will of its own,' she says.

'Yes.'

'Then everything you did, it wasn't just you. There were mitigating circumstances in everything, and I blamed you for hurting me when I should've blamed the evil thing inside you.'

She's about to berate herself again, he can see, but he shakes his head to shush her.

'Belle, it's not that simple,' he tells her gently. 'The Darkness becomes part of you, feeds on your darkest desires and demons, and there are times when you can't tell what's you and what's it.'

'But there _were_ mitigating factors,' she insists. 'You wouldn't have hurt me without the Darkness in you, I know that. I didn't understand properly before: I do now, and I'm sorry.' She thought she'd be out of tears by now, but there are yet more.

'It's all over with now, Belle,' he says gently. 'Please don't be upset, sweetheart.'

She stares at him. 'The way you forgive so quickly,' she says, awed: 'you're a wonderful man, Rumple. I always knew there was goodness in you, but I'm humbled by how much of it there really is, and I'm humbled that you love _me_.'

'Of course I love you,' he says at once. 'Belle, nobody's ever cared for me the way you do. When you've been told all your life that you're unloved and unwanted, and then someone comes and shows you with everything they say and do that they love you, that they will love you no matter what, that all they want is you…it's a miracle, Belle: _you're_ a miracle. Of course I love you: I will always love you. Now, do you think you can stop crying?'

She laughs wetly and he smiles.

'I must look awful,' she comments.

'You look beautiful: you always do.'

She smiles at him, almost shy.

'That's better,' he whispers, stroking her cheek.

They stare at each other for a moment, both feeling the same thing, the heat and love between them. There's nothing in the way of it now, no more secrets, no more misunderstandings, and all they want is to share it.

'Rumple,' Belle whispers, leaning in, and that's all the invitation he needs.

Their kiss quickly turns heated as they clutch each other close, sitting awkwardly on the narrow cot. Belle gets on her knees and moves to straddle him sliding her fingers through his hair as his hands move over her back.

Finally, his hands come to rest on her waist as he kisses down her neck, and she catches her breath and sighs softly. He nuzzles her neck, smiling.

'I've missed that little sound,' he whispers.

'I've missed you making me make that sound,' she returns, smiling. 'I've locked the door,' she tells him.

He doesn't need any further hint and starts to undress her. She does the same for him, careful of his injured arm, but he stops when he sees the glittering chain around her neck, the ring hanging from the end of it. He looks up at her, eyes full of emotion.

'I'd been keeping it in our cup,' she explains, 'but when you returned my heart, I wanted it closer than that, so I put it on this chain. I kept it on me after that, always hoping we'd get another chance to do it right.'

'Start again,' he says, his finger touching the ring he gave her the first time on a lie.

'Yes,' she agrees.

'I like the sound of that.' And he kisses her deeply.

They waste no further time in shedding their clothes, and they're soon strewn all over the floor.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin are lost in the sound and feel of each other, shuddering and sighing at kisses and touches, and Belle moans loudly as his mouth covers her breast and his hand caresses between her legs.

'Rumple,' she half sighs, half whimpers, and he raises his head and kisses her lips tenderly.

'I want to feel you,' she tells him, and he gazes at her, awed.

She kisses him and pulls him with her as she stretches along the length of the cot.

It feels like heaven to Rumplestiltskin as she shifts to cradle him between her legs, and he kisses her in gratitude for giving him yet another chance.

He looks down at her, waiting for her permission, and her 'please' is so needy that it makes him shudder with desire.

He watches her face as he slides into her for the first time in so long. Her smile is radiant, and she pants in exhilaration, delighted.

She pulls him down for a deep kiss.

'Missed you,' she breathes against his lips. She kisses him again. 'So much.'

'Me too,' he agrees, stroking his fingertips over her face. 'So beautiful.'

She smiles, and then catches her breath and bites her lip as he starts to move.

He kisses her, sucking her bitten lip between his and caressing it with his tongue.

She moans, moving against him, clutching him tighter. She bends her knees further, inviting him deeper, and he moans this time, smiling at her smile.

'So good, darling,' she whispers, full of praise and adoration.

'Good,' he growls, and picks up the pace.

Belle meets him thrust for thrust, clinging to him, wanting to make it as good for him as he's making it for her.

They come together with a cry, clutching each other tight, and then he's lying close beside her, hand curled around her neck, watching her as she's watching him.

She reaches out and brushes his hair out of his eyes, and she smiles. She feels so peaceful and happy, more than she's ever felt before, and it's because she finally knows what truly matters.

'I was thinking you had the right idea yesterday after all,' she says quietly.

'What idea was that?' he asks her.

'Leaving,' she says, cuddling closer under the blanket. 'When I saw Merida toss you into the air like you were a rag doll, it put a lot into perspective. Staying here if it means losing you…it's not worth it, Rumple.'

'Belle…'

'I've been trying to help Emma's family, but when I tried to tell them you were seduced by the Darkness the same way she was, they refused to accept it. They were happy to let you rot or die, and it made me realise that we don't matter to them. As long as the people they love are safe, that's all they care about. That's not what being a hero is about, and I don't want to be part of that. I know I helped last night, but that was for Robin and his little girl. I didn't want Emma to hurt her: she's just a baby, and Robin is my friend, but the others… I know they're not my friends, and I know now that I don't want to be a hero at the expense of losing you.'

'You're _my_ hero, Belle,' he tells her.

She smiles. 'And you're mine, Rumple. After everything we've been through, I know that all I really want, all I really need, is right here in my arms.'

He strokes his thumb over her cheek, smiling at her.

'And all I want is you too, Belle, and I'd leave with you in a heartbeat, but…'

'But you promised to stop Emma,' she says, and nods.

'Yes,' he agrees. 'Really, it's the Darkness that must be stopped, and I hope you can understand why I must do that.'

'I do,' she agrees, 'and no one knows it better than you. There's never been an ex-Dark One before, which makes you important.'

He smiles, glad she's following his logic.

'That's my clever Belle,' he praises. 'And, of course, this ex-Dark One could use that brilliant mind of yours.'

She smiles. 'Well, I don't plan on going anywhere without you. So, we take care of the Darkness, and then we leave.'

'See the world like you always wanted,' he says softly. 'And you're sure you're alright with leaving your father and your friends: Archie, Leroy, Granny, Robin?'

'There are phones,' she says, 'and email, and Father and I have never really been very close anyway, and he doesn't get to decide my life. And, who knows, maybe one day we'll come back for a visit. Will you be alright leaving Henry?'

He looks a bit regretful. 'As much as I wish it were different, Henry and I don't really have a relationship. Maybe one day that can change, but I'm quite sure he won't miss me.'

'But maybe you can talk to him before we go,' she suggests: 'I think he might be more receptive to a relationship than you think.'

'Well, I'll talk to him. In the meantime, we focus on destroying the Darkness.'

'Yes,' she agrees, and it feels so good to be making these decisions together.

'I love you,' she whispers.

'I love you too,' he murmurs, smiling at her, once again wondering how in all the realms he got so lucky that she fell in love with him.

She smiles and kisses him, smiling again as he kisses her eagerly back. Yes, they've agreed to work on destroying the Darkness, but that doesn't have to happen right this very moment. She's determined to have a proper reunion with her True Love before anyone comes to interrupt, which they inevitably will.

Rumplestiltskin feels the same way. Inevitably, someone will come running to Belle for help, but, right now, they're alone: he has her to himself, and he's absolutely going to make the most of it.

Moments later, the ticking of the clocks is drowned out by the sounds of pleasure shared between the True Loves as they celebrate and express their love once more.

 **The end. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
